


La sovrana dei ghiacci e il re del deserto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura è la sovrana di un regno gelido, situato tra le montagne e ha accolto tra le sue mura Madara, il re di un popolo guerriero abituato a climi torridi. Lei è una giovane di classe, lui un uomo d'azione, entrambi condividono un carattere fiero, ma non è l'unica cosa che hanno in comune.





	La sovrana dei ghiacci e il re del deserto

La sovrana dei ghiacci e il re del deserto  
  


Madara avanzò nella stanza, passò sopra i cocci della finestra spaccata, raggiunse i resti rimasti attaccati agli infissi e con le mani, coperte da dei pesanti guanti di pelle di drago, li staccò.

“Il rumore di quando si cammina sui vetri è davvero fastidioso” si lamentò Sakura. Si sedette sul trono di pietra e si strinse i lacci, decorati da fiori rossi, che le tenevano ferme le lunghe code di capelli rosa.

< In realtà, a infastidirmi, è la sua presenza così vicina. Dannato sia il giorno in cui ho deciso di ospitarlo…>. Si deterse il labbro inferiore con la lingua, nascondendo il movimento. <… anche se non potevo fare altrimenti, era quasi morto assiderato nella neve. Venendo da terre calde, era assai poco vestito. Di sicuro non in modo consono alla sua stirpe. Se non fosse stato per il sigillo inequivocabile negli occhi, avrei pensato fosse tutt’altro > rifletté.

“A me, in realtà, piace” ribatté lui con voce cavernosa. Gettò i cocci rimasti sul pavimento e montò un’altra finestra. Il vento freddo che proveniva da fuori lo investì, arrossandogli le guance pallide e facendogli ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Tu hai dei gusti veramente malati” stabilì lei con tono gelido. Si strinse anche i lacci di stoffa dorata che le tenevano fermi i lunghi capelli, che le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Madara si passò le mani nerborute sulla pelliccia che portava al collo, a decorargli il lungo kimono nero dalle bardature d’oro.

“Non comprendo, ad esempio, perché non facciate fare ai servi simili compiti. Siamo in un palazzo, non in una baita tra poveri contadini”. Aggiunse la giovane.

Madara si voltò e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. La raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, i suoi occhi color sangue si rifletterono nelle iridi verdi di lei.

“Eppure credevo che voi ci teneste in modo particolare alla servitù. Non andavate decantando le lodi del vostro stalliere?” domandò con voce rauca.

Sakura avvampò, sentiva il respiro caldo di lui investirla. Deglutì a vuoto e volse il capo, il proprio battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Io e Sasuke siamo amici sin da bambini” sussurrò. Alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli rosa le ondeggiarono davanti al viso roseo, se ne mise una dietro l’orecchio con le dita affusolate, accarezzandosi un orecchino d’oro, a forma di treccia di capelli, decorati con un grosso rubino.

Madara si ritrasse.

“Eppure tu lo ami” ribatté.

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Come principessa, so che il mio compito è sposare qualcuno del mio stesso rango sociale” gemette.

Madara raggiunse nuovamente la finestra e finì di montarla.

“Io sono il sovrano di un popolo guerriero, noi sposiamo le donne che desideriamo, non le donne che un qualche fato ci pone sul cammino.

Dì la verità, piuttosto. Il tuo adorato ‘Sasuke’ ama un altro” disse.

Sakura osservò le spalle possenti di Madara, le braccia muscolose di quest’ultimo che scattavano, mentre rimontava le tende.

< Scoprire questo, fino a qualche anno fa, mi avrebbe distrutta. Ho sempre pensato che quell’infatuazione fosse un elemento essenziale della mia vita. Eppure, adesso, mi lascia solo un leggero magone nostalgico > si disse.

“La verità è che è da un po’ che i miei sogni sono popolati da un altro” ammise Sakura. Le orecchie le bruciavano, si passò le mani sulla lunga gonna, appianando le pieghe sulla stoffa rossa e nera.

“Un altro amico d’infanzia?” chiese Madara. Si deterse la fronte con la mano.

“No, un essere assolutamente insopportabile che ha deciso di perseguitarmi anche nei sogni” ribatté Sakura. Giocherellò con la cintura di perle nere e oro, queste tintinnarono, sfiorando il bottone al centro della cinta. Una fascia le avvolgeva l’addome piatto, alcuni lembi di stoffa dorati si dipartivano dal bottone vermiglio, su cui era inciso un fiore d’oro con quattro petali di forma romboidale.

Madara si allontanò dalla finestra e si sedette su un trono di legno, accanto a una pianta dalle foglie di un verde speranza. Dello stesso colore erano laccate le unghie aguzze della giovane.

“Ed è un vostro coetaneo, questo amore del mistero?” s’informò.

Sakura strinse le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare.

“No, è di qualche anno più grande. Si tratta, a dire il vero, di una persona vissuta che vaga per le Terre nel tentativo di trovare una nuova patria per il suo popolo nomade, allontanandosi dalle guerre che ne trucidano i bambini” spiegò.

Madara assottigliò gli occhi.

“Un fiore di ciliegio come voi, deve sembrare apparentemente debole, ma chiunque sia il prescelto del vostro amore, andrà incontro a fine certa se sottovaluterà la vostra vera natura” disse.

Sakura batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Quale sarebbe?” domandò.

“Voi siete una pianta rampicante velenosa, pericolosa e per questo seducente come poche. Ditemi chi è l’uomo che vi ha sedotta. Se costui, al contrario dell’ultimo, ha la saggezza di desiderarvi, voglio poterlo sfidare” spiegò Madara, con voce più roca.

“Sfidare?” domandò Sakura. L’ululato del vento risuonò all’esterno e Sakura si voltò, attraverso il nuovo vetro appannato, s’intravedevano i fiocchi di neve che avevano iniziato a scendere all’aperto.

Madara le prese la mano.

“Ho chiesto a voi, tra tutti i sovrani, di ospitarmi, perché vi ho desiderato dal primo momento. Il vostro carattere caparbio, vi fa sembrare affine a me” spiegò.

Sakura si volse nuovamente verso di lui, osservando l’uomo seduto sul trono al suo fianco. Il battito cardiaco le rimbombava nelle orecchie, coprendo il lontano crepitio delle fiamme del camino e il rumore dei loro respiri.

“Allora dovrete sfidare voi stesso. Siete voi l’uomo così insopportabile da essersi insinuato persino nel mio cuore senza il mio consenso” disse gelida. Strinse le gambe e rabbrividì appena.

Madara accentuò il ghigno.

“Allora, farò di voi la mia sposa. Perché niente mi renderebbe più lieto che proseguire il mio percorso di gioia e dannazione al tuo fianco”. Abbassò lo sguardo. “Non vorrei, però, che pensante che lo faccio solo per la mia gente. In realtà, le condizioni climatiche di questo regno saranno per loro assai ostiche”.

“Li accoglieremo come abbiamo accolto a te e riusciremo a diventare un popolo solo.

Sarà più difficile far convivere noi due sotto lo stesso tetto” ribatté Sakura. Si sporse e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Sarà la migliore sfida di tutta la mia vita” rispose lui. Le accarezzò il viso, le afferrò il mento con la mano e la baciò avidamente.

 


End file.
